


Heart & Soul (one-shot)

by BelovedHoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Americasgottalent, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, LGBT, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Music, MxM - Freeform, Toplouis, americas got talent, bottomHarry, femmeharry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedHoney/pseuds/BelovedHoney
Summary: While Louis is a guest judge on the Americas got talent,  the audience and contestants are surprised to see that his husband Harry Styles will be singing to show the heart and soul you need to put in every performance.(One-shot)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Heart & Soul (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note! I really don't watch Americas got talent often at all so this may not be accurate as to how the show runs. This is just me making a guess. The finalists are honestly made up because even if i got their names right i knew i wouldn't portray them correctly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

•Third point of view•  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Americas Got Talent! We are joined here by Simon Cowell, Mel B, Howie Mandel, Heidi Klum, and our guest judge Mr. Louis Tomlinson!" Nick Cannon exclaimed making the audience cheer and Louis wave around with a big smile. 

"Louis would you like to say a couple words to our audience?" Simon questioned after they had all sat down at the table.

"You guys have been great this whole time i've been here so thank you." Louis said smiling and nodding as the cheering increased. "I'm excited to see the serious talent our finalists bring to the table, i can tell you that!"

"Well you heard the man! Lets get started!" Nick said walking to the side of the stage before the big screen cuts to the contestants.

"This has always been my dream, to sing on a big stage and to hear the crowd roaring. It almost feels like a dream and i'm going to wake up and be right back where i was." Oliver Brown said sitting on a couch and chuckling in disbelief shaking his head. 

It then cuts to another contestant in another room.

"The stakes are high. The person i'm going against is seriously talented, but i think that my genuine love for music is whats going to pull me through." Malia Jane said with a confident smile on her face. 

"Alright! I think its time we get both of our finalists out on the stage huh?" Nick asked the audience who yelled 'YES!'. 

Music started to play as the two finalists walked out onto the stage both waving and smiling. They both then went to stand beside Nick and said their greetings into their microphones.

"May i just say congratulations! One of you are going to be our winner. But it is honestly fantastic that the both of you made it here and i think that no matter what happens you should be proud." Heidi said with a smile and started to clap for them having the other judges and the audience join in. 

"Being in the singing business is a big deal. Its a lot of work and dedication to the music you are making and to your fans who are listening to it. It can be stressful sometimes but being loved by many can be a reward in itself." Mel B said nodding.

"And with being a singer you need to make sure you are bringing your 100% to the table with every performance. Whether its having an energy that brings excitement to the crowd, or having a message that makes the crowd tear up in admiration. You need to stand out and do something different to ensure your legacy." Louis added. 

"Judging these kinds of things is hard because each one of you bring something unique. And its up to us to decide who was the most special." Commented Simon.

"And to help you prepare for your final performance which will hopefully sway our decision, we have decided to bring someone who always gives their all at every performance." Howie said putting his hand down repeatedly on the table for emphasis.

"Someone who has known struggles and uses it to speak for them in their music." Heidi added on. 

"This person is none other than the love of my life, my husband HARRY STYLES." Louis exclaimed with a big smile. 

And with that sign of the times burst out and the crowd cheered their loudest, all standing on their feet.

No one in the audience had know that he would be there, and they couldn't be more ecstatic.

And then Harry walked out waving and smiling with his dimples shining like the sun. He was wearing a lavender suit with white flowers decorating it with white shoes. Another addition to an amazing collection of suits.

He held his hands together and said thank you repeatedly before raising the mic. 

"Thank you so much for having me, when Louis had asked me if i wanted to perform here I immediately asked him if i could rain rose petals all over the crowd." Harry said making everyone laugh. "And when he said no i still came, because i mean come on! Its Americas got talent!"

"Its still a no love." Louis laughed fondly and leaned back looking at his boy with love in his eyes.

"Fine i won't pour rose petals on everyone." He said before made a canceling motion to the backstage crew jokingly. "But in all seriousness, i hope that this performance can inspire because i've thought about doing something like this for awhile and was planning to do it when i could. And i'm honored that i can do it here. I thank you for your kind words and without further ado, this is my song 'She'."

The crowd cheered before the lights went off for a couple of minutes to allow the crew the chance to prepare for the performance. 

The lights quickly cut on with the beginning of the band playing the first notes. 

Harry stood in his suit to the front of the stage while there were dancers in the back. Most of the dancers were wearing all black clothes with the exception of two, who were wearing all white. And then, taking a deep breath, Harry began to sing.

"Nine in the morning  
The man drops his kids off at school"

The dancers began to move, twirling around and gliding around the stage with grace.

"And he's thinking of you  
Like all of us do"

The two dancers in white started to dance close together to the irritation of the rest of the dancers, who then pulled them apart and seemed to be arguing with the shortest one. While the taller looked hopelessly at the other being taken away. 

"Sends his assistant for coffee in the afternoon  
Around 1:32"

The dancers go back to dancing as the two in white look at each other with frustration and want in their eyes. 

Harry closes his eyes and continues to sing the next line. 

"Like he knows what to do"

The taller dancer in white begins to dance like a ballerina making the other dancers, other than the shorter one in white, scoff at him and leave his side. He stops dancing and looks hopeless as the other dancers stay away from him and whisper to each other. 

"She (she)"

The smaller one in white starts to argue with the others because of their actions and they then leave the stage. After they've left, he runs over to his significant other and holds them as the taller begins to cry. 

"She lives in daydreams with me (she)"

As Harry sings this line, the taller dancer in white mouths along, seeming to plead his case to the shorter one. 

"She's the first one that I see  
And I don't know why  
I don't know who she is (she, she)"

The smaller man seems to comfort the taller as he continues mouthing the words seeming to be speaking until he calms down. And then kisses his forehead.

"He takes a boat out  
Imagines just sailing away (away, away)"

The two stand up and shorter man then leaves the stage after caressing the others arm. 

While alone, the taller slowly walks to the side of the stage and picks up a pink piece of clothing. He seems to be pondering and rubbing the fabric with his fingertips with a sadness in his eyes. 

"And not telling his mates (not telling his mates)  
He wouldn't know what to say (wouldn't know what to say, to say)"

He stands there for a few seconds before slowly trying the fabric on as a smile grows on his face. And he begins to twirl around the room and dance. 

"She (she)  
She lives in daydreams with me (she)  
She's the first one that I see  
And I don't know why  
I don't know who she is (she)"

He grins as he dances before freezing as he sees the shorter man standing to the side of the stage having returned unnoticed. 

He quickly takes the clothing off and opens his mouth to explain himself but the smaller man walks over to the fabric and picks it up.

"She (she)  
She's the first one that I see (she)  
She lives in daydreams with me"

He reaches up to caress the side of the taller ones face before slowly putting the clothing back on him with a smile.

"And I don't know why  
I don't know where she is (she, she)"

He then twirls the taller man around in a circle and begins to dance with him around the room.

"Lives for the memory  
A woman who's just in his head (just in his head)"

The other dancers enter the stage and sees the two dancing. They start to argue with both of the men in white, trying to pull them apart. But this time the smaller man resists and a fight breaks out between the smaller man and another person in black.

"And she sleeps in his bed (his bed)  
While he plays pretend (pretend)  
So pretend (pretend)"

The taller one starts to yell for the smaller to stop and pulls him farther back towards him. 

And soon the people in black leave and the taller sits crying in the shorter ones lap. 

The dancers in white stay on the ground as Harry picks up his mic and begins to sing looking around the crowd. 

"She (she)  
She lives in daydreams with me (she)  
She's the first one that I see  
And I don't know why  
I don't know who she is (she, she)"

He seems to be pleading with the people watching, pleading for them to listen and to understand. 

He has tears going down his cheeks and he continues to sing with desperation in his voice.

"She (she)  
She's the first one that I see (she)  
She lives in daydreams with me  
And I don't know why  
I don't know where she is (she, she)"

While singing the last lyrics, he slowly walks over to the side of the stage where another pink piece of clothing that the dancer was wearing appeared and picks it up.

Louis slowly walks on stage and walks over to Harry before gently taking the clothing out of his hands and puts it on him. Louis then kisses his husbands head and smiles at him while the instrumentals at the end of the song play out and they dance slowly across the stage to it. 

As the song ends there is silence that ripples through the building before an ear shattering applause and some people in the audience are wiping their tears. Harry mouths his thanks as he holds his hands together and snuggles into Louis' shoulder.

"I..that was beautiful, i think i speak with everyone here when i say that i will never forget this performance." Nick said with disbelief and admiration in his voice. "We will be back after the break."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I am so proud of this one shot! This has always been an idea in my head that i thought was so beautiful so i decided to finally write it! I hope you enjoyed it. ~Beloved Honey~


End file.
